


Broken

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Kira looks back at her interactions with TJ and Cyrus and realises that she's messed up.No matter how much TJ asked Cyrus to stay, he wouldn't."That's too bad.""Too bad? Seriously, Kira, do you ever stop and think about what you're doing? You're manipulative and horrible.""TJ-""No. Don't you dare 'TJ' me. I've had enough. I'm leaving.""You don't understand-""I do. You've done enough as it is already, Kira."With that, TJ was gone.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Kira's perspective, but mainly s background story for her. If you want all three of their perspectives, read Never, from Cyrus' point of view, and Stay, from TJ's point of view. This is short and rushed but I hope you like it! Enjoy (:

Broken. 

The relationship between TJ and Cyrus broken, and it was all Kira's fault. 

Technically, she hadn't intended to break TJ and Cyrus up. Not actively, anyway. Yes, she'd gone with TJ on Costume Day last Friday. Was that so bad? 

In hindsight, perhaps it was. She wouldn't have been so persistent with him. Cyrus looked heartbroken, but Kira ignored the guilt and pulled TJ away enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to show their costume to the team. They were going to look so cool. 

The joke was on her. She looked ludicrous, like a clown, almost. TJ was half hearted and Kira was excited, a very odd juxtaposition. Not to mention, the team were quick to dismiss and shoot down the costume. 

"Double dribble? Seriously? Is that it?" 

Kira shifted awkwardly form foot to foot, feeling oddly self conscious for once. 

"Uh...yeah, actually." 

"But it's just the word 'dribble' written on two shirts. What's the point in that?" 

Kira looked at TJ, prompting him to explain. He just shrugged sadly and looked towards the corridor, where Cyrus was shuffling down the halls with his friends. He seemed to be really upset. 

Kira tried to remove the mental image from her mind and moved on. 

"Isn't a double dribble a foul?" One of the taller guys, Michael, asked. 

The other nodded. 

"Yeah, it is." 

The team nudged each other and chuckled. Kira's eyes widened. She hadn't been treated like this for a few months now, and she didn't want to remember that. 

"How sad!" Eric, a guy close to six foot, commented. 

TJ turned red and curled his fists, threatening to expell them off the team if they didn't stop humiliating them. He decided he needed to speak to the team, and dismissed Kira. She left, rolling her eyes. 

So much for making it on the basketball team. 

She just wanted to fit in. 

Her last school was full of racist southerners. Not all southerners were racist, of course, but a large majority at that particular school were. She often couldn't go a day without being bullied for the colour of her skin. It was horrible. 

When she was younger, she loved science. She had replicas of the solar system, star maps and science books. A microscope, even. All sorts. When she was younger, she wanted to be a doctor, like her mother. 

All that had changed when the arguments began. 

She could no longer concentrate. Schoolwork was just a blur of words, not even that good of a distraction any more, and the same could be said for her books. 

Her father, a sportsman, had always eagerly encouraged her to become a basketball star. She had a natural flair for it, apparently. Always had done. 

So, she began to use it as her escape. As he'd said, she was a natural at it. But her father stopped caring. As long as he had his alcohol, he was fine. 

Perhaps if he hadn't been subjected to the level of racism which he had, he'd have never started drinking. But he was, and he felt it was somehow a legitimate coping mechanism. It was unhealthy and wrong, her mother told him constantly. She was a doctor. She knew these things. He ignored her and started smoking, too. That's when her mother's heart broke. 

She'd sneak out at night in a hoodie, go to the nearest basketball court. Grab her ball from the backyard and disappear until the morning, often with her phones with earphones, Nicki Mjnaj in until Kira finally found it safe to arrive home. 

At school, she was knocked into lockers, left racist messages, all sorts. One day, she was beaten up. Her parents didn't even seem to care. At least she excelled when she played for the Monarchs.

When they moved to Shadyside, everything changed. Kira was free to be herself, for once. It was great, until she got kicked off the girl's basketball team and swore her revenge on Buffy Driscoll. 

That's when she'd tried to flirt with the captain of the basketball team, TJ Kippen. That is, until she realised something. 

He was gay and crushing on his best friend.

Kira knew how to use that to her advantage, so she did. 

Granted, it was quite manipulative of her. But, at the time, she didn't care. 

She cared now. 

She'd made TJ give her a piggy back earlier; it was a bet. Cyrus had thought it made them look like a couple. Well, TJ was attractive, you had to admit, but she wasn't that into him. She just wanted to upset Cyrus, to get back at Buffy. 

Obviously, she mainly didn't develop feelings for him because he was gay. Even she wouldn't go as far as to disrespect his boundaries like that. It was just plain wrong. 

Cyrus had looked upset after seeing TJ and Kira together after the piggy back, though. 

Then there were the swings. Kira personally didn't really get TJ's deal with that. He'd made such a fuss. She wondered fleetingly why this was, but decided to brush it off as unimportant. The swings were fun. Really fun. And finally, there was when she met up with him and Cyrus at golf-just fifteen minutes ago. 

They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Cyrus looked hurt when she'd turned up, Kira mused, and the first stab of guilt eventually hit her, though she was determined not to let it show. Cyrus had called meeting her 'a treat, as always.' Why was that? 

Was he trying to mask his jealousy with generosity? 

His generous nature-it was odd. Kira treated it with suspicion. How could a person be do kind whilst being stabbed in the back? There was not so much of atinge of bitterness in his voice. 

He was happy for them, he had claimed. The way TJ should have been, Kira mused, before mentally scolding herself for it. She shouldn't force anybody to feel any emotions.

Yet, she had. 

Kira couldn't get the imprint of TJ's miserable face after Cyrus left out of her mind. He was sad whenever Cyrus left. It was constant. Relentless, almost. And she wanted to make him happy. She remembered what he'd told her a mere ten minutes ago, the way he'd snapped at her.

"Stay." 

"TJ? What are you on about?" 

"Why couldn't he just stay?" TJ had muttered, staring off into the distance vaguely. Kira had waved a hand in front of his face frantically, but alas, to no avail. He was out of it for nearly two minutes before Kira could even attempt to talk to him. 

"Hello? TJ?" 

TJ turned to her. 

"What?"

"I'm here. Talk to me." 

She leaned across the table, head on elbows, and batted her eyelashes in a flirty manner. Of course, it didn't actually work.

"Kira. You can't make me. It's my life. I'll do what I want." 

Kira reeled back in shock at TJ's sudden outburst. Where had that come from? 

"No need to be rude." 

"Yeah, well. You were rude to Cyrus." TJ pointed out, something akin to anger beginning to flash in his eyes.

"I was not! How was I rude?" 

"Acting passive aggressive towards him. I'm pretty sure that he picked up on it, too. Hence why he left." TJ looked down and sighed. "If only he could have stayed." 

No matter how much TJ asked Cyrus to stay, he wouldn't. 

Maybe because he was whispering the words, his emerald eyes clouded with sadness. Kira ignored the gnawing in her stomach, as she usually did.

Kira shrugged nonchalantly. 

"That's too bad." 

Apparently, TJ had had enough at this point and decided to stand up for himself, which was certainly an admirable move, to say the least.

"Too bad? Seriously, Kira, do you ever stop and think about what you're doing? You're manipulative and horrible." 

"TJ-" 

No. Don't you dare 'TJ' me. I've had enough. I'm leaving." 

"You don't understand-" 

"I do. You've done enough as it is already, Kira."

"Wait, TJ, come back!" Kira called out. He shook his head at her. 

"I hope you're happy now. Because I'm not. What you did was wrong and you need to accept that, face the consequences of your actions for once. Thanks for everything. Not. I might see you around. I don't know and at this point, I honestly don't care. Goodbye, Kira." 

With that, TJ was gone. Kira had suddenly an inkling of how TJ had felt just a few minutes ago.Whay had she been thinking? Where had it all gone wrong? 

She'd torn apart two people, and for what? Drama? Fun? Social acceptance? Revenge? A place on the basketball team? 

Suddenly, it all seemed insignificant and worthless compared to what she'd ruined. Unexpectedly, a wave of guilt overwhelmed her. 

Her meddling had hurt two innocent people, so now thanks to her, they were upset and heartbroken without each other in their lives.

She needed to fix this, because right now, this relationship was on the ropes. 

And if someone didn't intervene before it was too late, it would be broken.

Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
